


Шелест листьев на ветру

by passionario



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я думал, все эльфы слабаки по части выпить, — ухмыляется Гимли. Леголас смеется и качает головой:<br/>— Разве что совсем юные. К тому же, у меня был очень хороший учитель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шелест листьев на ветру

**Author's Note:**

> Написано после первого "Хоббита" на эльф-фест.

_— Я думал, все эльфы слабаки по части выпить, — ухмыляется Гимли. Леголас смеется и качает головой:_   
_— Разве что совсем юные. К тому же, у меня был очень хороший учитель._

— Все. Вон, — Трандуил говорит ровно, очень спокойно и без угрозы, но тяжелый нрав корля хорошо всем известен, и в один миг комната пустеет, оставляя Трандуила наедине с его сыном.  
Леголас сидит на кровати, подогнув под себя одну ногу, и смотрит на отца слегка плывущим взглядом. В комнате пахнет медом, травами и беззаботной юностью. Рядом с кроватью стоит несколько опустошенных графинов и бутылей. Это не то дешевое пойло, которым закачиваются люди до состояния свиней, да и по крепости они мало сравнимы.  
— Леголас, тебе нельзя пить, — говоря это, Трандуил брезгливо морщится. Его наследник не должен никогда представать перед поданными в столь непотребном виде, даже если он мнит их своими друзьями. На Леголасе одни тонкие штаны, домашняя туника небрежно кинута рядом на пол. — Чем вы тут занимались, позволь спросить? Впрочем, это неважно, — не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает Трандуил. — С этого дня я лично буду следить за твоим поведением и учением.  
Леголас медленно кивает, подтягивая колени к груди. Он не произносит ни слова, только пристально смотрит за движениями отца: каждое из них выверено до такой точности, как будо он прямо сейчас находится не в покоях своего сына, а на каком-нибудь приеме, где на него направлены все взгляды.  
— Ты понял меня? — Трандуил не меняет тона, но Леголас едва заметно вздрагивает, зная, что это его движение не укрылось от отца, размыкает губы и тихо произносит:  
— Да.

Через несколько дней Леголасу передают, что Его Величество желают его видеть. Леголас покорно следует за провожатым, принесшим ему весть. Едва он ступает в покои отца, эльф словно растворяется в сумраке коридора, а дверь бесшумно закрывается.  
— Иди сюда, — говорит Трандуил из глубины комнаты.  
Леголас послушно подходит ближе. Отец сидит в низком резном деревянном кресле, подле него на столике стоят серебряный кувшин и кубок.  
— Садись, сын. Я могу понять твой поступок, но не могу простить тебе его последствия. Ты — мой наследник, и не можешь вести себя подобно обычному смертному, который позволяет себе терять достоинство от одного кубка разбавленного вина. Ты долежен всегда сохранять ясность мыслей, и, судя по всему, пришло время научиться этому нелегкому умению, — в этот момент Трандуил позволяет себе коротко улыбнуться. Эта улыбка не касается его глаз, он все так же равнодушно смотрит на сына.  
Леголас медленно кивает.  
— Пей, — коротко велит Трандуил, наполняя кубок до краев.  
Леголас подносит чашу к губам и отпивает, не сводя глаз с лица отца. Вино очень крепкое, когда они сидели с друзьями в его покоях, то у них оно было молодое и легкое, от него в голове появлялся легкий шум и приятная легкость по всему телу. Через пару бутылок того вина Леголас с радостью согласился сыграть в карты с друзьями, аначисто забыв, что ему никогда не везет.  
Кажется, уже на третьем кубке Леголас начинает терять связь с реальностью. Голова начинает кружиться, хочется петь и смотреть на звезды. Но сквозь приятную дымку пробивается холодный взгляд отца, а пощечина, которую Трандуил отвешивает ему, немного приводит Леголаса в чувство.  
— Отвратительно, — Леголас не слышит в голосе отца никаких эмоций. Он прижимает руку к пылающей щеке, чувствуя легкое головокружение. Внутри словно горит костер, но холод в глазах Трандуила гасит пламя.

После этого подобные «тренировки» становятся регулярными. Постепенно Леголас начинает пьянеть медленнее, но Трандуил все равно недоволен. Леголас слишком хорошо знает своего отца, он может читать мельчайшие движения мышц на его лице, которые красноречивее любого придворного льстеца.  
Каждый раз, когда Трандуилу кажется, что сын захмелел чересчур сильно, Леголасу достаются пощечины. Порой в такие моменты глаза начинают жечь злые слезы, и Леголас старается не дать им вырваться наружу.  
Можно позволить себе расслабиться в своих покоях, прячась от мира под одеялом.  
В комнатах Трандуила можно быть только идеальным наследником синдар — и никем иным. Но все меняется в тот вечер, когда Леголас сдается самому себе и засыпает у отца, убаюканный вином. Хотя, на самом деле, он этого даже не помнит.  
Просыпается он от легкого прикосновения к щеке. В голове слегка звенит, но это скорее память об отступающем сне, нежели последствия вчерашнего вина. Чуть приподняв голову, Леголас понимает, что он лежит в постели отца, а сам Трандуил сидит на крае кровати и смотрит на него, чуть склонив голову.  
Щеки заливает предательский румянец, Леголас пытается дышать ровно и спокойно, но внутри себя он словно чувствует натянутую до предела струну, готовую вот-вот лопнуть.  
— Доброе утро, Леголас, — тихо произносит Трандуил. Сейчас в нем не чувствуется упрека или осуждения, но внезапно от этого еще хуже.  
— Прости, — невольно вырывается у Леголаса.  
— Не за что.  
Трандуил встает и поворачивается к нему спиной. Леголас сжимает в пальцах покрывало, не зная, что еще сказать. Люди сочиняют сказки о том, что эльфы владеют великой магией. Что они могут читать и внушать мысли, зачаровывать одним звуком своего голоса, и сейчас Леголас отчаянно жалеет, что это всего лишь глупые сказки смертных.

— Уже лучше, но все еще недостаточно, — говорит Трандуил. Боль в щеке от удара слегка притупляется всем тем вином, которое выпил Леголас в этот вечер.  
Сейчас он может выпить уже в три раза больше и едва-едва захмелеть, чем когда впервые пришел к Трандуилу, но тот все еще считает это недостаточным. Раньше Леголас бы уже давно заснул, убаюканный вином, а сейчас он чувствует только странную слабость, и совсем не вино является ее причиной.  
Трандуил пристально смотрит ему в глаза, но Леголас держит руки расслабленными на коленях.  
— Просит меня, — чуть смягчается Трандуил и прикасается кончикам пальцев к горящей от удара щеке Леголаса. У него холодные руки, и это прикосновение мгновенно успокаивает боль, словно прогоняя ее.  
Леголас вздрагивает. Ему кажется, что его лихорадит, но эльфы не болеют. Как будто все его существо выворачивают наизнанку, вытягивая на поверхность что-то новое и страшное. Леголас не уверен, что хочет знать, что там скрывается.  
Трандуил чуть качает головой и сжимает руки сына.  
— Ты хочешь поговорить со мной о чем-нибудь? — его голос становится непривычно мягким.  
— Позже, — почти шепчет в ответ Леголас. — Можно я пойду спать?  
Отец отпускает его кивком головы, и Леголас практически бегом устремляется к себе, падает на кровать и прячет горящее лицо в подушках. Горит не только лицо, все тело пылает от непонятного огня. Леголас задыхается, во сне он льнет к отцу, обнимает его, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу, но прикосновения Трандуила лишь разжигают этот непонятный костер еще сильнее.

Леголас боится засыпать. Каждый раз во сне теперь он видит отца. В этих снах нет ничего такого, но Леголас просыпается разбитым, чувствуя непонятное томление во всем теле. Эльфы куда более выносливы, чем люди, и он теперь каждый раз доводит себя до полного изнеможения, прежде чем разрешает поспать хотя бы пару часов.  
— Мне доложили, что ты почти не спишь, — говорит Трандуил. — Среди юных эльфов уже начали шутить, что твоя сияющая красота скрывается в сумерках, подобно нашему лесу. Что с тобой, Леголас?  
Леголас сглатывает и не знает, что ответить. Ему кажется, что стоит ему хотя бы на мгновение прикрыть глаза, и он увидит себя сидящим подле ног отца, руки которого зарываются в его волосы и ласкают кончики ушей.  
— Ты покраснел, — замечает Трандуил. — Леголас, я жду. Что происходит?  
После долгих мучительных минут молчания раздается шорох одежды; Трандуил встает с кресла и подходит к Леголасу, садится на подлокотник его кресла и кладет руку ему на плечо. Леголас невольно распрямляет плечи, старается держать спину как можно ровнее и ничем не выдать своего смятения. Ему кажется, что он тонет в вязкой топи, которой самому Леголасу представляются его мысли. Внутри все словно звенит от волнения, и Леголасу кажется, что он может разлететься на тысячу осколков подобно хрустальной вазе, если расстояние между ним и Трандуилом сократиться еще больше.  
— Я не могу тебе сказать, — совладав, наконец, с голосом, отвечает Леголас.  
— Ты уже говорил, что позже хочешь поговорить со мной. Сколько же лет займет твое «позже», сын мой?  
— Не знаю.  
Леголас надеется, что несчастные интонации в собственном голосе ему только померещились. Этой ночью во сне к Леголасу приходит Трандуил, точно так же садится на подлокотник его кресла, гладит по щеке, а потом, удерживая его за подбородок, долго целует в губы.

В сопровождении верных друзей Леголас, не спрашивая разрешения отца, на несколько дней отправляется в лес на охоту. В лесу, вдали от всего, что тревожит Леголаса вот уже столь долгое время, ему начинает казаться, что душевные терзания утихают, что все неестественные чувства выходят из него, растворяются в свисте ветра ушах, скрываются в шорохе листьев, когда кто-нибудь из его спутников, смеясь, проносится мимо.  
Они устраивают лагерь неподалеку от небольшого озерца и по очереди спускаются к нему, чтобы смыть с себя дорожную пыль. Леголас идет последним; оставив всю одежду на берегу, он заходит в озеро, наслаждаясь прикосновением прохладной воды к коже. Но уже через несколько мгновений внутренняя идиллия нарушается. Леголас чувствует тревогу, среди окружающих его звуков ничего не изменилось, но чутье шепчет, что что-то не так. Он стремительно оборачивается и замирает.  
На берегу, в тени деревьев, стоит Трандуил. Леголас по-прежнему слышит голоса и смех своих спутников, но эти звуки словно начинают звучать через толстую стену. Он не может разобрать эмоции на лице отца. Чувства путаются, легкое возбуждение от долгой охоты смешивается с паникой, переплавляясь внутри Леголаса в болезненное желание убежать как можно дальше, но он не решается пошевелиться.  
— После того, как мой сын сбежал от меня, мне не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как отправиться вслед за ним, — произносит Трандуил, выходя из тени дерева и медленно приближаясь к воде. — На этотт раз я не разрешу тебе убегать или уходить от объяснений.  
Леголас только беспомощно смотрит на отца. Внезапно ему начинает казаться, что даже прохладная вода не может унять тот жар, что поднимается внутри него. Трандуил останавливается у самого края озера, так, что вода касается носков его сапог и пристально смотрит. Их разделяет не такое уж большое расстояние.  
— Ты собираешься сказать что-нибудь? — спрашивает Трандуил.  
— Да.  
Высоко подняв голову, Леголас выходит из воды, подходит к отцу и замирает рядом с ним. Он нерешительно приподнимается и прикасается своими губами к губам отца. И прежде чем Леголас успевает понять хоть что-нибудь, щеку обжигает знакомое прикосновение.  
— Думаю, нам стоит продолжить этот разговор дома.

Леголас не совсем понимает, происходит все наяву или во сне, но на самом деле сон просто переходит в реальность. Он открывает глаза и понимает, что в вновь лежит в постели отца. Это странно, ведь засыпал он у костра с друзьями... Леголасу кажется, что он помнит, как его несли куда-то, но может это тоже был сон.  
Ему кажется, что он помнит теплое прикосновение чужих губ.  
— Вижу, ты проснулся.  
Только сейчас Леголас понимает, что все это время Трандуил сидел рядом, но он, погруженный в восприятие реальности, не замечал этого. Он чувствует невольный страх, потому что отец слишком близко, а вся смелость, что пришла к нему подле озера, вновь покинула Леголаса. Он сцепляет руки, чтобы унять дрожь в пальцах, но это не помогает.  
— Тише, — мягко говорит Трандуил.  
Он придвигается ближе, обнимает словно закаменевшего Леголаса, прижимает к себе и гладит по волосам. Говорит что-то тихо-тихо, у Леголаса нет сил прислушиваться. Губы Трандуила касаются уха, и от этого прикосновения Леголас вздрагивает, пытается дернуться назад, но отец не позволяет ему.  
— Глупый ребенок, — говорит Трандуил.  
Леголас отчаянно вцепляется в шелковое покрывало, как в последнюю защиту, но тонкая ткань все равно ничего не скрывает. Откуда только вчера взялся тот глупый порыв, зачем? Эта мысль отчаянно стучит в висках, Леголас облизизывает губы, ему хочется закрыть глаза, чтобы хоть так сбежать от происходящего, но отчего-то не получается. Он, словно загипнотизированный, смотрит на то, как Трандуил распускает завязки своей тунике, как его рука легко гладит колено Леголаса, подбираясь все выше, но не касаются самого главного. Леголас одновременно и жаждет, чтобы отец прикоснулся к нему там, и ему бесконечно стыдно за свои желания.

Трандуил тянет покрывало вниз, и легкое скользящее прикосновение мучительно отзывается внутри Леголаса. Ему хочется сжаться в комочек, спрятаться от взглядов Трандуила, потому что нельзя испытывать такие чувства из-за отца, это противоестественно и неправильно, и когда тот зарывается пальцами в его волосы, заставляя посмотреть себе в лицо, Леголас краснеет так, что, кажется, на щеках на самом деле горит огонь.  
— Все будет хорошо, — говорит Трандуил, его рука выскальзывает из волос Леголаса, ласкает шею, опускает ниже к ключицам, замирает напротив сердца, и внезапно Леголас понимает, что все его восприятие сузилось до наблюдения за отцом. За тем, какие ощущения рождаются в его теле из-за отца.  
Невольно у него вырывается тихий стон, и Трандуил довольно улыбается. Его руки продолжают скользит вниз, и когда тонкие пальцы сжимаются на члене Леголаса, тот зажимает себе рот ладонью, чтобы не кричать. Он зажмуривается, так сильно, что перед глазами плывут разноцветные пятна.  
— Не стесняйся, — в голосе Трандуила слышится улыбка, когда он отводит руку Леголаса в сторону. — Тут нечего смущаться.  
Леголас кивает, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Он заставляет себя открыть глаза и почти с суеверным ужасом смотрит, как тонкие пальцы отца ласкают его плоть. Это невыносимо хорошо, Леголас все-таки кричит, ему кажется, он сойдет с ума, если Трандуил не прекратит эту сладкую пытку. Он не знает, сколько это продолжается, потому что в его мире не осталось ничего, кроме прикосновений отца.

— Хороший мальчик, — шепчет Трандуил, прежде чем поцеловать его. Леголас стонет ему в рот, тянется навстречу, цепляется за его плечи, чувствуя, как лопается внутри натянутая струна. Он кончает беззвучно, потому что его крик тонет в поцелуе, который никак не закончится. Леголас падает на кровать, и сознание окончательно ускользает от него.  
Пока Леголас пытается прийти в себя, понять, в каком мире он находится, пальцы Трандуила легко и дразняще скользят по его телу, нигде не задерживаясь, вновь посылая волны невыносимого жара. Леголас слабо вскрикивает, когда отец нежно сжимает обмякшую плоть, слишком чувствительную сейчас.  
— Перевернись, — просит Трандуил, и Леголас не сразу понимает, что тот от него хочет. Сил шевелится нет, но он покорно ложится на живот и прячет лицо в подушку.  
Трандуил отводит волосы Леголаса в сторону и целует туда, где спина переходит в шею. Его руки разминают плечи, скользят вдоль позвоночника, превращая нестерпимый жар внутри в тяжелую истому, которая плавит кости. Леголас поворачивает голову и смотрит на отца сквозь ресницы; в голове нет никаких мыслей, он просто смотрит и никак не может насмотреться. В лице Трандуила сейчас он видит грустную нежность, и это сводит с ума.

Когда руки Трандуила ложатся на его ягодицы, чуть сжимая, а потом пальцы скользят между ними, и Леголас невольно зажимается; теперь даже то, что отец делал до этого, не кажется ему таким постыдным. Трандуил не спеша ласкает нежную кожу вокруг прохода, пока Леголас вновь не расслабляется, и тогда один палец проникает внутрь. У Леголаса перехватывает дыхание, он широко распахивает глаза и неверяще смотрит на отца. Тот довольно улыбается, не прекращая второй рукой ласкать ягодицы Леголаса. Его палец изгибается, растягивая плоть. Леголас неосознанно пытается отстраниться, но Трандуил удерживает его на месте, проталкивая палец глубже.  
А потом он задевает там, внутри, что-то такое, что Леголас кричит и уже сам поддается навстречу руке отца, лишь бы тот снова задел то место. Но Трандуил убирает руки, Леголасу хочется умолять его о продолжении, но дар речи покинул его. Отец разводит его ноги шире, ласкает вновь начинающий твердеть член, а потом резко вгоняет в Леголаса сразу два пальца. Того одновременно пронизывает боль и дикое наслаждение, он изгибается, в надежде, что пальцы отца вновь найдут это место, но тому словно нравится наблюдать мучения Леголаса. Он невыносимо медленно растягивает его плоть, не переставая ласкать его член, и Леголас почти рыдает от бешенного неудовлетворенного желания, которое скручивает его изнутри.  
Когда Трандуил наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, Леголас стонет ему в губы еле слышное «Пожалуйста». Трандуил улыбается, и Леголас чувствует, что в него проникает третий палец. Боль такая же сильная, как и удовольствие, Леголас кричит, дергается назад, насаживаясь сильнее, и наконец-то Трандуил перестает его дразнить, его пальцы ритмично двигаются, постоянно задевая это невозможное место внутри. Рука на члене Леголаса повторяет этот ритм, неизменно ловя те моменты, когда Леголас уже готов излить свое семя и оттягивая разрядку. Когда он уже не может кричать, а только тихо скулит от слишком сильных ощущений, Трандуил разрешает ему кончить.  
Трандуил наклоняется и, почти задевая губами щеку Леголаса, шепчет ему:  
— Я горжусь тобой, сын.  
Леголас засыпает с ощущением невозможного счастья.

_— Мой отец известен своей... альтернативной точкой зрения. Даже эльфы считают его сумасбродом, — пожимает плечами Леголас в ответ на очередной вопрос Гимли._   
_— Ну да, смудачил твой отец по-крупному, — огрызается Гимли. Наверное, злопамятность присуща всем гномам. — Пришел, посмотрел и ушел._   
_— Когда я жил в лесу, он был моим самым близким человеком, — мягко отвечает Леголас. — Все совершают ошибки, и отец не исключение. Мир знает его так, а для меня он был центром мира, потому что для не существовало иного мира за пределами Лихолесья, а отец всегда был рядом._


End file.
